


Incentive

by FortySevens



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Post-Amaru (From Dusk Till Dawn), Seth Gecko: Human Magpie, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortySevens/pseuds/FortySevens
Summary: “You know, I think this might be one of the nicest gifts you’ve ever given me.”
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt from alwaysupatnight that was supposed to be one paragraph, but since this is me, there are many more paragraphs.
> 
> The prompt: Seth/Kate + gift(s)

“You know, I think this might be one of the nicest gifts you’ve ever given me.”

Seth looks up from the pieces of the gun strewn across his desk, arches a brow at the bracelet Kate’s turning over in her hands, “What? Hey, I’ve given you gifts before.”

“No, you’ve _stolen_ things for me before,” Kate says, and Seth is momentarily distracted by the barred skin of her shoulder when the hoodie she stole from him slips down her arm. “Doesn’t count.”

“That knife I found for you was really nice. Expensive too.”

“ _Found_ is not _bought_. Means you capitalized on an opportunity to acquire something that definitely did not belong to you, not thought something through in advance.”

Seth smirks, “You know what using all those fancy SAT words does to me, right sweetheart?”

Kate rolls her eyes, stretches her body out on the couch in his and Richie’s office, “Maybe if you hurry up and finish putting that gun back together, you could _show me_.”

Blinking twice, Seth tears his gaze away from her—specifically her long legs, bared by the tiniest of sleep shorts—reassembles his revolver in record time.


End file.
